tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider of Dusk
(Alternate Summon) |birthplace = Kesh, Chagatai Khanate |birthday = 8th April 1336 |gender = Male |master = Nicholas De Gracia |class skills = EX C- |personal skills = Sword of Islam (A+) Exhumed Curse (B+) Crippled (A) |phantasm = Pyramids of Skulls (A+) ??? (B) |height = 6' 183cm |weight = 84kg |alignment = Black}} Rider of Dusk ("薄明"のライダー, "Hakumei" no Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Nicholas De Gracia in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Rider's True Name is , better known as Tamerlane '( , ''Tamārēn), the King of Gunpowder (火薬王, Kayaku-ō). Living in the 14th and 15th centuries as the last of the great nomadic conquerors of the Eurasian Steppe, and his empire set the stage for the rise of the more structured and lasting Gunpowder Empires. Foundeing of the Timurid dynasty which spanned an empire from Anatolia to India, Tamerlane envisioned the restoration of the Mongol Empire of Genghis Khan, but was humble accept the title of Amir as opposed to Khan, which was only granted to those descended from the great Mongol leader. Life Born into the Barlas confederation in Transoxiana (in modern-day Uzbekistan) on 9 April 1336, Timur gained control of the western Chagatai Khanate by 1370. From that base he led military campaigns across Western, South and Central Asia, the Caucasus and southern Russia, and emerged as the most powerful ruler in the Muslim world after defeating the Mamluks of Egypt and Syria, the emerging Ottoman Empire, and the declining Delhi Sultanate.6 From these conquests he founded the Timurid Empire, but this empire fragmented shortly after his death. Personality He has different views for the Holy Grail War than his master. He isn’t an antagonistic due to the wishes of his master, but his identity makes him look like a ruthless warrior. Appearance Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills '''Riding (EX): As a Rider class servant, Timur is extremely proficient in maneuvering mobile machinery and living creatures. This includes: horses, some divine beasts except dragons, motorcycles, trucks, boats, etc. He tends to participate in battles with a horse that is summoned with him. This is reminiscent of the main form of transportation in battle during his time period, but is also able to call upon other mounts such as a camel or an elephant. The lameness of his right leg is overridden if its use is required to pilot a vehicle, like pedals of a car for example. Magic Resistance (C-): Rank reduced in part to his early stages of modernising his armies with gunpowder weapons, drawing further away from the mystic arts. Personal Skills Sword of Islam (A+): Combining Charisma, Strategy and Instinct into a single skill in reflection of his great achievements as a ruler, military commander and warrior in his own right. The legitimacy of his conquests are reflected by the self appointed title he bore. Nullifies statistics drops effect as a result of created fields. Exhumed Curse (B+): "When I rise from the dead, the world shall tremble. Whomsoever opens my tomb shall unleash an invader more terrible than I in life." A postmortem curse that gives him a boost to all stats for being summoned as a servant regardless of class or conditions. Crippled (Leg) (A): An injury incurred in his youth when an arrow took him in the leg almost crippling him and would continue plague his mobility throughout the remainder of his life. Agility is completely lowered when not mounted or riding anything. Noble Phantasms | }} (A+): Anti-Army. A pseudo-Reality Marble is summoned, encompassing a large ruined wasteland of gunpowder fog and scorched earth. Nothing here exists except for pyramids made of the seventeen million people his conquests killed, which equated to 5% of the human population in his era. | }} (B): ???